The present invention relates to an improved support frame for fan motor assemblies.
Although air-conditioners are presently popular in many places, they are expensive and require large amount of energy, and thus are not suitable in many countries. The fan, however, provides similar relief from heat without the expense and energy required by air-conditioners, and therefore are still very useful in many places.
Coventional electrical fans can swing only limited angles and cover limited area, therefore restricting its usefulness.